Webtoon
|image = image:Noblesse_Manhwa_by_udarsha45.jpg |imagewidth= 200px |Row 1 title = Hangul |Row 1 info = 만화 |Row 2 title = Hanja |Row 2 info =漫畫 |Row 3 title = Revised Romanization |Row 3 info = Manhwa |Row 4 title = McCune–Reischauer |Row 4 info =Manhwa}} Noblesse (노블레스) is a webtoon written by Son Jae Ho and illustrated by Lee Gwang Su. Noblesse is about a powerful, noble vampire - Cadis Etrama Di Raizel (also called Rai) - who has been asleep for 820 years with no knowledge of mankind's advancement and scientific successes. He has recently woken up in an abandoned building in South Korea, and is starting to get used to the modern world. He goes to a school where he meets his loyal servant Frankenstein. With Frankenstein's help, Rai enrolls into Ye Ran High School, and inadvertently befriends Shinwoo - an athletic teenager, Ik-Han - a computer geek, Yuna, Shinwoo's crush, and a few others. Noblesse follows the group's often dangerous adventures against a secret organization while uncovering Rai's past. This Webtoon Manhwa started on the 30th December 2007 and is still publishing. Main Characters Cadis Etrama Di Raizel (a.k.a Rai) Rai is the very elegant and mysterious Noblesse. He has no knowledge whatsoever of the 21st century, and will often become lost and confused especially with regards to modern day technology (such as using a cell phone). He is often used as the manhwa's comic relief with his love of ramen, the errors he makes with technology, and his terrible sense of direction. He has fallen into a deep slumber for 820 years, and had woken up in an abandoned building in South Korea. After seeing what most of the humans on the streets were wearing, Rai took on the uniform of a student from Ye Ran High School, which is under the administration of Frankenstein, and inadvertently followed the students there. He currently resides with Frankenstein. He is shown to be extremely powerful with the ability of mind control, along with a technique called "Blood Field". Although he seems cold and apathetic on the outside, Rai has shown compassion towards human beings, though it is not known whether this is due to actual compassion or out of pride (an explanation of the past pointed towards pride for the Noble in general, but not Rai specifically). Rai is extremely handsome and possesses a youthful appearance, scarlet-red eyes (a common trait among pure-blooded Nobles), beautiful jet black hair and a quiet disposition. He is usually seen wearing the Ye Ran High School uniform and a silver cross earring on his left ear (later revealed to be a gift from The Previous Lord and an item that seals away the majority of his power). Right now if Rai uses his powers extensively, he suffers of a form of uneasiness because of his long sleep that caused the weakening of his body, as seen after the battle with the DA-5. Frankenstein knows that his master needs time to fully recover his old strength. However, as said by Regis, even in his current state Rai possesses an enormous power comparable if not superior to that of the current Lord. During the confrontation between him and The Lord, Rai has shown superiority over her, unleashing blood field without any effort. According to Gejutel K. Landegre, Rai does not possess a soul weapon, his soul weapon does not materialize. It was revealed that his blood and soul is his soul weapon. He is the "True Noblesse" (Note:he is the only "Noblesse" and other are "Nobles"). In their society there are two beings who hold high esteem: One is The Lord who rules with authority and one is the Noblesse who is the symbol of power. It was later revealed that the previous lord left his soul weapon, Ragnarok, in the shrine of Raizel as a gift (although Rai cannot use it because he is not blood related to the previous lord). Rai is shown to have relinquished his ownership over the Ragnarok so that the current lord can complete her soul weapon. It is implied by Frankenstein and Gejutel that Rai's physical condition worsened due to his clash with the Lord. Frankenstein Frankenstein is Rai's devoted servant. He supports Rai wholeheartedly and calls him "Master". He had tried searching for his master after Rai disappeared and eventually went into seclusion to search for Rai privately. Frankenstein is the principal/director of Ye Ran High School, which he made so that if Rai should return, Rai would be able to live a normal life. He was stunned to find Rai in his school office after Rai had woken up and assumed the uniform of the school's students. Frankenstein is also immensely powerful, When he caused a disturbance in the world, the previous Lord sent two clan leaders (the Kertia and Langdregre clan leaders) to capture him and it is stated that he has power equal to that of a clan leader and is the only human to be acknowledged by the previous Lord, later however his powers had been sealed away by Rai. Frankenstein is a very cheerful person, but becomes quite serious and calculating when the situation calls for it, although during battles Frankenstein has shown somewhat of a sadistic side. He is also extremely organized and loathes messiness (especially in his house). Like Rai, he is also very compassionate towards human beings, especially the students in his school. Frankenstein was an impressive scientist, who had researched human modification . All the research done was recorded down in his diaries, however it is now in the possession of Dr. Crombel and the organization. His research is responsible for the advances the humans made with modification. He was also very familiar with the previous lord, whom he calls "old bugger". In chapter 190 it is revealed that Frankenstein is actually a human; most likely he experimented upon himself to attain the strength that he has now, including the possession of the Dark Spear. The Children Han Shinwoo Han Shinwoo is an energetic and athletic teenager with bright red hair. He is always seen with a bandage over the bridge of his nose. He is well-known within the city to be skilled in martial arts and feared by gangs. He is on par at fighting the top level trained agents of the organization, those who have not been transformed. He also takes on the infected man and causes very serious damage to him and receiving no significant damage from him. Shinwoo is often shown sleeping (and drooling) in class and slacking off. Though he is shown as a lazy student, he is also very courageous and would protect his friends at all costs. Woo Ik-Han Woo Ik-Han is Shinwoo and Yuna's childhood friend. He is extremely skilled in technology, especially computers and games. He has been shown in the series to be a highly skilled hacker. Ik-Han has short brown hair and glasses and is 157 cm (5.15 ft) tall. He has revealed to feel a height complex, being so short, but has found some comfort in meeting Regis, who is about the same height as him. Seo Yuna Yuna is Shinwoo and Ik-Han's childhood friend. It was implied in the beginning of the series that Yuna is the target of Shinwoo's crush and was first targeted by the man M-24 infected. Yuna is a friendly, ordinary and sensible young woman, demonstrably more level-headed than her friends, who tends to sedately sit out, be amused by and often remind them of the mundane reality behind their dramatics. When she and Rai are introduced to video games, she apparently is quite competent despite it being her first try. It has been hinted that she has a crush on M-21 after he becomes a guard at her high school. Im Suyi Suyi is a popular idol who also studies at Ye Ran High School. She first appeared in chapter 94 of the series when she returned to school after doing her concert. Suyi is Ik-Han, Shinwoo and Yuna's friend and was always shown hanging out with the group. She joins Shinwoo and the others in visiting Frankenstein's house regularly. Like most of the girls at the school, she immediately developed a crush on Rai upon meeting him for the first time. She sometimes brings her friends to her scheduled activities (as seen in Chapter 201). Nobles Nobles are a race of noble, elegant and powerful people that guard humans against predators since the beginning of time, due to their inability to ignore the slaughter of the weak, helpless humans. "Noblesse" was given to only one person (Rai) but its meaning has now spread to include other noble and powerful peoples that follow the same code of honor. Nobles also all seem to share a common power of mind control and crimson red eyes. Noblesse, in this series, came from these two words called "Noblesse Oblige". People from the Union have thought that Nobles to be beings at the top of the race of the vampires. It is later known that vampires are created through Nobles consumption of human blood. Seira J. Loyard Seira is a Noble who is the last remaining blood descendant of House Loyard. Seira uses a "Death Scythe" as her soul weapon which also proves her position as the head of the House of Loyard. Frankenstein mentions that the myths of Death seen carrying a scythe originate from this particular weapon. Seira's character is rather quiet and shy, and blushes when complimented. She has long silver hair and is often seen to accompany Regis K. Landegre. She learns to cook very rapidly and soon becomes the one to make the meals in Frankenstein's house, with the exception of ramen which is Frankenstein's project for his Master. It is mentioned she is 217 years old. It is also hinted that she might have a crush on Han Shinwoo. Regis K. Landegre Regis is a Noble, like Rai and Seira. Regis cares greatly about elegance and judges everyone by their amount of elegance. He has brushed back short silver hair with black stripes, and is often seen with Seira J. Loyard. Regis has an extremely haughty attitude and initially looked down on the modified humans allied with Frankenstein. He follows the Noble's code of honor and does his best at all times to protect the humans from harm. Is often shown that Regis truly respects Rai, and finds him more elegant than anyone. It is mentioned that he is 199 years old. Gejutel K. Landegre Gejutel is a Noble, like Rai, Regis and Seira. He is Regis' grandfather, and has the same sense of honor that Regis possesses, testing Regis on the issue of protecting humans. He seems to be on tense terms with Frankenstein. He is the head of the house of Landegre and the only living clan leader who also served the previous Lord (all the other had either gone to eternal sleep with the previous Lord or betrayed him). He was secretly given the task to guide the Lord in order to lessen the confusion when the previous Lord and previous clan leaders enter eternal sleep. The Lord The Lord, previously known as Raskreia, (as once a Noble succeeds the position of lord they lose their individuality) is a female "Noble" who is the leader of the current "Noble" society. There appears to be customs that bind The Lord's political power, but she seems powerful enough to set new precedence if she desires it. Rai is at least knowledgeable of this individual. She is the daughter of the previous Lord and loathes Rai, claiming that he was the one who led the betrayal against the former Lord. She was prepared to sentence Gejutel to eternal sleep under pretext of treason. However after facing Rai and receiving "Ragnarok" from him (as the previous lord left him an incomplete Ragnarok), she learns that Rai has been asleep for 820 years. It is soon revealed by the previous Lord's message that the mass betrayal was a cover up for the Clan leaders and Previous Lord to undergo eternal sleep and free the young generation of their duty as "Nobles". The Lord felt great disappointment that all this time as she thought the previous Lord did not acknowledge her, rather waited for Rai though it is revealed that the Previous Lord did not want his daughter to live the life of a Lord as it is a huge burden for her. After deciding she is not ready to use the complete Ragnarok, another message of the Previous Lord appears, containing advice for his daughter and saying that he believes she will be fine. This gives her feelings of closure towards the Previous Lord. Later in the series, she hears about Rai's condition after fighting Muzaka and decides to sacrifice Ragnarok to replenish his life force. She spends a brief time with Rai at Ye Ran before returning to Lukedonia. Lazark Kertia Lazark is the head of the House of Kertia. 10 years prior to the story, he subdued his younger brother, Rael during Rael's destructive rage. His Soul Weapon is "Kartas", and it takes the form of two daggers, like his brother's soul weapon. Rajak has been sent by the Lord to aid Rai, Frankenstein, Seira and Regis after the Union's declaration of War. Rael Kertia Rael is the ambitious younger brother of Rajak Kertia. Rael and Rajak's father allowed a portion of his soul weapon to be inherited by Rael despite not being the head of the Kertia Clan. Rael can manifest this imperfect soul weapon as a pair of daggers named "Grandia." Rael had attempted to usurp House of Loyard in the past via a marriage proposal to Seira. When rebuffed by Seira, Rael went into a destructive rage. He was imprisoned for 10 years for this transgression. He fought against Frankenstein with his Soul weapon but ended up losing due to Frankenstein's overwhelming strength. He flees Lukedonia out of fear of punishment for possessing a soul weapon and appears at Ye Ran High School in time to save the RK-4 from their enemies. He has been living with his brother at Frankenstein's house. Modified Humans M-21 M-21 is a modified human originally working for the Union. He leaves the Union and joins Frankenstein and Rai. He is currently working at Ye Ran High School as a member of the of the school. M-21 was labelled as a failed experiment of the Union but his powers have developed with Rai awakening him and Frankenstein's checking up on him regularly. It was revealed by Frankenstein that M-21's heart is that of a Werewolf. He trains with his comrades until he is able to transform to a werewolf while retaining his consciousness. Tao Tao is another modified human originally working for the Union under the group called DA-5. He specializes on electronics and supports his teammates on the background. He comes in contact with Ik-han, as the two are technology geeks, and chooses to defend the children when the DA-5 kidnapped them. He currently works as a special security guard at Ye Ran. Tao established the RK-4 (now RK-5) and is often told by Frankenstein that he fits well in society. Takeo Takeo was a former Union agent and Tao's teammate in the DA-5. Takeo specializes in long-range battles and sniping his enemies. After Frankenstein defeats him in battle, he asks Frankenstein to save the children they kidnapped. After DA-5 was defeated, he is taken into Frankenstein's house along with Tao. He currently works with M-21 and Tao at Ye Ran's special security division. Category:Media